Elvis
Elvis was a heavyweight robot that competed in Series 1 and 2 of Robot Wars. It had a mixed run of success, being eliminated in the Gauntlet stage in Series 1, but reaching the Arena Semi-Final stage in Series 2, where it lost to Behemoth. The robot was named after the famous musician Elvis Presley. Design Elvis was a cone-shaped robot armed with a lifting ramp that could lift 50 kg, and a 12-inch circular saw on the back. In all of its appearances, it featured a toy head of its namesake, Elvis Presley, on its top, which was enlarged for Series 2. In Series 1, it had a sparkling blue shell (which represented the outfit Elvis himself wore during his early years as a musician) and was armed with a pneumatically-driven rivet ram, with a spiked tip. For Series 2, a new paint scheme was adopted, predominantly white and black and decorated to resemble the jacket worn during Elvis' 'Vegas stage, as the team and Craig Charles described it. In both series, Elvis' body could be raised and lowered to give it an adjustable ground clearance, although it was made considerably lower for Series 2. At 83.0kg, it also weighed four kilos over the original Heavyweight limit in Series 2. Robot History Series 1 In its Gauntlet run Elvis attempted to go over the ramp, but its low ground clearance resulted in it getting stuck. Being stuck on the ramp, it was unable to move as its shell and paintwork was then ruined by Sergeant Bash's circular saw which then shattered, being made from hardened steel. Its distance of 2.75m placed it sixth overall in its heat, resulting in it being eliminated. Series 2 Elvis returned for Series 2, entering Heat D. It started its Gauntlet run by raising its lifter and lowering its body, driving towards and trying to knock down the wall of bricks with its lifter. However, Elvis did not have the power to break through the wall entirely, although it still managed to travel further than Bodyhammer, allowing it to qualify for the Soccer Trial. Here, Elvis started slowly, as Sergeant Bash set it on fire and Razer scored the first goal. It lifted Milly-Ann Bug in the second round, allowing Behemoth to possess the ball and score the second goal as Milly-Ann Bug had its hair set alight by Sergeant Bash. Inquisitor scored next, then both Dead Metal and Sergeant Bash decided to attack an immobilised Milly-Ann Bug. This House Robot intervention allowed Elvis to steer the ball away and towards the goal, and nudge it over the line despite both Sergeant Bash and Dead Metal trying to stop it. This allowed Elvis to reach the Arena stage, where it fought Behemoth in its Semi-Final. It was slow getting into action, but used its lifter to deflect Behemoth's attack and its saw to cause sparks to fly from its opponent's scoop. Eventually, Behemoth lifted Elvis, and pushed it into the PPZ where it was set upon by the House Robots. Following damage from Matilda, Shunt and Dead Metal Elvis was immobilised, and again had its body and head burnt by Sergeant Bash's flamethrower. However despite being eliminated, Elvis' head still remained in one piece. Needless to say, it was eliminated. At the end of Series 2, Elvis was nominated for the Best Design Award. However, it lost out to Razer. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Elvis's Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Elvis1.jpg|The original Elvis without its shell ElvisS1team.jpg|The team controlling Elvis in Series 1 ElvisS2team.jpg|The team with Elvis in Series 2 Trivia ) makes a cameo in "The Sopranos"]] *Elvis was the first machine to redeem itself in the Gauntlet, succeeding in passing the stage in Series 2, having failed in Series 1. However, its run of 3.7m was one of the worst in Series 2 and it placed fifth. *When the team took Elvis to the initial checks for Series 2, they discovered Elvis was slightly over the weight limit, which led them to rebuild the entire chassis, a job they only finished the day before filming started. *Elvis is one of two competitor robots who appear in The Sopranos episode Mergers and Acquisitions; the other is ORAC, who appeared in the next heat of Series 2. The viewers can also catch a glimpse of Sergeant Bash and Matilda. Honours Nominations *'Best Design Award' - Robot Wars: The Second Wars External Links *Elvis website (archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Best Design Nominees Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Spears Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Robots named after real people Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Robots with names from music Category:Robots which debuted in Series 1